creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ich zeig's dir
WARNUNG: DER FOLGENDE TEXT GILT ALS NSFW (not safe for work = nicht sicher im Umgang / nicht sicher für die Arbeit) Geschichten mit diesem Hinweis enthalten extreme Gewaltdarstellungen und/oder sexuelle Themen, die auf empfindsame Gemüter verstörend wirken können. Wenn du emotional instabil oder noch nicht volljährig bist, dann such dir lieber eine andere Geschichte aus. Weiterlesen geschieht auf eigene Gefahr - Wir haben dich gewarnt! ______________________________________________________ Es wird kälter. Ich merke es jeden Tag auf dem Weg zur Schule. Mein Name ist Leon und gehe mit meinen 16 Jahren auf die einzigste Schule im Umkreis von 38 km inmitten einer eher ländlichen Region von Schweden. Ich bin der Sohn des Arztes hier im Umkreis und alle dachten deswegen, dass ich jedes medizinische Geheimnis von so ziemlich jeder Person kenne. Das war jedoch nicht der Fall... mein Vater nahm die ärztliche Schweigepflicht sehr ernst. Auf dem halben Weg zum Bus traf ich meine beste Freundin Astrid. Sie hatte wie ich blondes Haar, blau-graue Augen und winterliche Kleidung. Zusammen gingen wir weiter durch diesen Oktobermorgen. Es fühlte sich an als würde sich der Wind in unsere Wangen schneiden. Es war eine wahre Wohltat den Bus zu betreten und ich konnte mich wirklich entspannen. Während ich mich mit einigen Freunden unterhielt bemerkte ich abermals Fletcher. Fletcher Osborn war dieser typischer Außenseiter den wohl jede Schule hat. Stets passend zu seinem dunklem Haar war er in einem schwarzen Trenchcoat und einer schwarzen Hose gekleidet. Er hatte eine seltsamen und stets Respekt fordernden Blick, dabei sah er oft meist nur durch das Fenster des Busses und sah in den vorbeirasenden Wald. Jedoch bemerkte ich häufig, meist nur aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er uns anschaute. Er schien uns oft zu beobachten, wollte es sich aber auch nicht anmerken lassen. Auf mich wirkte er schlicht arrogant. Er hielt sich von jedem fern und trug ständig Airpods. Um ehrlich zu sein regte er mich immer unterschwellig mit seinem Auftreten auf. Allgemein lästerten wir ab und zu über ihn, aber es wurde auch schnell langweilig. "...vielleicht schminke ich mich oder kauf mir eine Maske." Plötzlich war ich wieder aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. "Was?" fragte ich mit aufmerksamer Stimme. Astrid holte kurz Luft und wiederholte sich kurz: "Ich meinte, dass ich dieses Jahr keine Ahnung hab was ich zu Halloween machen soll. Vielleicht schminke ich mich oder kauf mir eine Maske oder so, halt nur für Instagram." '' ''"So richtig mit Kostüm?" '' ''"Naja vielleicht zieh ich noch was passendes an, kein Plan." Ich begann zu lächeln. "Kleide dich nur in schwarz und zeige einfach keine Mimik mehr, so als wäre dein Gesicht nur eine Maske... und trag Airpods!" Ich nickte mit meinem Kopf leicht Richtung Fletcher. Astrid verstand und fast das gesamte Busabteil brach in Gelächter aus. Fletcher starrte weiter aus dem Fenster, da er durch seine Musik scheinbar nichts mitbekommen hatte und ich hatte dabei auch kein schlechtes Gewissen. Die Schultage verflogen in letzter Zeit und es passierte bis auf den üblichen Klatsch und Tratsch nichts besonderes weshalb eine allgemein gelangweilte Stimmung herrschte als wir den Bus verließen. Diese Stimmung hielt an und selbst in der Pause, als alle Schüler sich in den Pausenräumen aufhielten blieb es so. Normalerweise waren in den Pausen die Sitzplätze sofort besetzt oder von mindestens drei weiteren Schülern belagert, aber irgendwie schaffte es Fletcher die Plätze bei sich am Tisch freizuhalten und obwohl er sich nicht bemerkbar machte, hatte er etwas provozierendes an sich. Die letzte Schulstunde des Tages war Physik, welche Astrid und ich eher im Halbkoma überstanden. Wir bekamen sogar unsere Klausuren zurück, wobei wir beide ebenfalls unterdurchschnittlich abschnitten. "Ich werde es nie schnallen... Ich glaube ich bin einfach dumm." stöhnte Astrid auf dem Weg die Treppen herunter Richtung Ausgang. Die Treppe war bereits voller Schüler.'' "Da könntest du recht haben"'' sagte ich mit meinem typischen sarkastischen Humor. "Hey!" lachte Astrid und schubste mich leicht. Darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet und ich verlor tatsächlich das Gewicht und stolperte nach vorn. Ausgerechnet in Fletcher.. Es musste sich anfühlen als hätte ich ihn stark geschubst oder etwas dergleichen. Während ich mich fangen konnte, flog Fletcher vornüber die Treppe runter. Er knallte mit seinem Kopf mehrmals auf die Steinstufen auf wobei sein Handy auf dem Boden flog und das Display zersprang. Als er ca zehn Stufen hinter sich hatte blieb er kurz liegen wobei alle Umstehenden große Augen bekamen und Astrid und mich anstarrten, aber wir waren vor Angst und Schuld wie gelähmt. Fletcher erhob sich nach ein paar Sekunden, nahm sein zerstörtes Handy und verließ die Schule ohne sich umzudrehen oder zu stoppen. Er blutete aus der Nase und sah sichtlich gezeichnet aus. Langsam begannen sich die Schüler wieder in Bewegung zu setzen doch Astrid und ich konnten uns nur geschockt ansehen wobei wir einfach nicht fassen konnten was wir getan hatten. Als ich die Treppe runterlief sah ich wie Fletchers`Airpods auf dem Boden lagen. Ich nahm sie, fest entschlossen mich morgen bei ihm zu entschuldigen und sie ihm wieder zu geben. Doch er kam nicht... Nach vier Tagen meinte Astrid dann, ich solle ihn einfach besuchen, nicht das er ernsthafte Verletzungen davongetragen hatte. Ich stimmte ihr zu. Als ich am Freitag von der Schule nach Hause kam, holte ich kurz die Airpods und ließ mir von einer Freundin Fletchers`Adresse geben. Dabei kam mir ein Gedanke. Meine Eltern waren gerade auf einer Kreuzfahrt und so war das Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters unbewacht. Ich wusste wo er seine Passwörter waren und obwohl er es mir strikt verboten hatte, fuhr ich sein PC hoch, ging ins Aktenverzeichnis und gab "Osborn" ein wobei es mehrere Treffer gab und dann fand ich Fletchers' Akte. Die Akte war übersichtlich und gekürzt, da Fletcher offenbar einem gewissen Dr. Sandberg zugeteilt war. Laut der Akte hatte Fletcher aber eine Reihe an psychischer Erkrankungen: -Somatoforme Störungen -Psychosen -Magersucht -Bipolare Störungen -Soziale Phobie Die Akte enthielt ebenfalls einige Anmerkungen aus vergangenen Jahren zum Beispiel, dass der Patient... Ich geriet ins stocken und musste den Satz mehrmals lesen um ihn ganz zu erfassen. "Der Patient hört mehrere Stunden täglich leise sogenanntes "Weißes Rauschen", da es dem Patienten nach eigener Aussage hilft." Damit konnte ich nicht viel anfangen, aber es verwirrte mich dennoch. Ich sah auf die Uhr. Halb sechs. Ich sollte mich auf den Weg machen... ich wollte das einfach hinter mich bringen. Selbst mit GoogleMaps brauchte ich etwas Zeit um Fletchers' Haus zu finden. Er lebte im äußeren Stadtteil, in der Nähe eines verlassenen Krankenhauses, einer Mülldeponie und vieler baufälliger Häuser. Ich hielt mit meinem Fahrrad vor der richtigen Adresse und bemerkte wie mich ein dicker Nachbar mit einem bierfleckenüberzogendem Hemd missmutig beobachtete. Der Vater von Fletcher ist Jäger, aber ebenfalls oft nicht zu Hause und ich hoffte ihn auch nicht begegnen zu müssen, er wirkte immer etwas brutal. Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen und da es keine Klingel gab und da ich mich draußen unangenehm beobachtet fühlte, ging ich in das Haus, klopfte an der Tür und rief laut: "Hallo?" Es war kein schönes Haus und der Putz bröckelte von der Wand. Ich warf vorsichtig einen Blick in die Küche. Niemand da. Ein Blick in die Wohnstube... wieder nichts. Dann das Bad... auf dem Boden lagen blutige Handtücher, es waren .. beängstigend viele. Mir wurde plötzlich noch kälter und Angst kroch wie eine kalte Hand an mir hoch. Hatte er wirklich so stark geblutet? Hatte er sich wirklich so stark verletzt? Das ebenfalls mit getrockneten Blut beklebte Rasiermesser könnte auch auf ein Rasierunfall hinweisen oder.. Oh Gott! Vielleicht ritzte er sich ja! Ich stand paralysiert im Türrahmen. Plötzlich lag ein Tuch auf meinem Mund welches fest von einer Hand gehalten wurde. Ich wollte mich dem Griff entwenden, aber ich war sofort schwach und müde...meine Arme kribbelten, meine Beine gaben nach... ich wollte mich nur kurz hinlegen und... Kälte... ich spürte sie wieder, während die Taubheit langsam aus meinen Fingern wich und erneut Gefühl in meine Gliedmaßen floss. Ich sah in den ersten Sekunden nur verschwommene Bilder. Ich versuchte mein Blick zu fokussieren und langsam konnte ich meine Umgebung erkennen. Ich war in einer Art Küche? Nein. Es wirkte mehr wie ein alter... Operationssaal. Ich musste mich in dem alten Krankenhaus am Stadtrand befinden.. in der Nähe von... Fletcher! Ich wollte schnell aufstehen wobei ich bemerkte, dass ich an diesem Stuhl an beiden Knöcheln, beiden Handgelenken und sogar am Hals fixiert war. Erst jetzt spürte ich die kalten eisernen Manschetten auf meiner Haut, welche nicht gerade locker saßen. Angst stieg in mir hoch, Panik.. welche gebündelt mit der Kälte mich zum zittern brachte. Ich versuchte mich zu orientieren und mich etwas zu beruhigen. "Das ist alles nur ein dummer Scherz von einem geisteskranken Loser.." ''murmelte ich vor mir her und versuchte einen Ausweg zu finden. Der Raum besaß als Lichtquelle nur eine Glühbirne um welche eine Fliege kreiste. Der Operationssaal hatte demnach viele dunkle Ecken und ich konnte nur vereinzelt die meist spröde Fliesen erkennen. Am hinteren Ende des Raumes stand ein Tisch mit Operationswerkzeug. Mein Blick schweifte weiter durch den Raum... ''"Beschissener Freak..." murmelte ich. Dann sah ich etwas in einer der dunklen Ecken und als ich realisierte was es war zuckte ich zusammen und ein Schauer überlief mich. Aus der dunklen Ecke zu meiner Rechten leuchteten mir zwei Augen entgegen... Mir war klar, dass menschliche Augen nicht im Dunkeln leuchten konnten, aber diese taten es. "Loser? Freeeeak?" wiederholte eine Stimme, die in meinen Gedanken Fletcher gehörte. Sie kam aus der Ecke, in welcher sich die Silhouette mit den mich anleuchtenden Augen befand. "Freeaaaak??" schrie er mir entgegen und in seine Stimme konnte ich erkennen, dass er völlig die Beherrschung über sich verloren hatte. Er begann abwechseln zu flüstern und etwas lauter zu werden und schien dabei mehr mit sich als zu mir zu sprechen. "Alle wollen wissen was in mir abgeht.. ICH ZEIG`S DIR!" Er machte einen Schritt aus der Dunkelheit und was ich dann sah, zwang mich hinzuschauen.. Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht abwenden und als ich es erkannte was er getan hatte, konnte ich mich nicht halten und mein, jetzt noch stärker zitternder Körper übergab sich. Flechter hatte sich mithilfe eines Rasiermessers sein eigenes Gesicht abgeschnitten und anschließend es sich mit einem Metall-Tacker wieder über die Wunden getackert. Die weiße Haut war abartig über das dahinter rotglühende Fleisch gespannt. Es war unfassbar, dass er diesen Schmerz überlebt hatte...thumb Ich konnte nicht denken.. konnte nicht reagieren. Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen während ich mit Kotzintervallen kämpfte. Ich zitterte so stark, dass ich fast nicht sprechen konnte...ich konnte ja nicht einmal denken. "W...WWWas hast du ge-ge-getan??" Ich musste erneut mich übergeben. Ein ekelhaftes Lachen erklang von dem, was Fletchers' Gesicht eins war. "Aber Leon! Du hast doch gemeint mein Gesicht sei nur eine Maske! Also wollte ich die Maske abnehmen kleiner Scherzkeks." Durch meine tränenden Augen erkannte ich, dass er etwas in der Hand hielt, seine Airpods, welche ich ihm wiedergeben wollte. "Genau genommen muss ich dir danken, dafür dass du mir den nötigen Schubs gegeben hast.. mich aus meinen Phantasien geholt hast. Erst jetzt kann ich sie war werden lassen.." ''Er sah auf seine Hand ''"...und die brauch ich jetzt auch nicht mehr." ''Er ballte seine Faust und warf die Bruchstücke seiner Airpods in eine Ecke. Er packte mit seiner rechten Hand meinen Hals und zwang mich ihn anzusehen. Er war stärker als man vermuten würde. "''Wir werden jetzt Spaß haben, wie ich ihn schon lange wollte! Aber ich denke je mehr desto besser!" Er verließ kurz den Raum durch eine Tür, welche offenbar hinter mir lag und ich hörte kurz darauf ein langsames Schleifen. Meine Finger waren ganz kalt und mein Körper war angespannter als vor jeder Prüfung oder Entscheidung. Fletcher zog einen weiteren Stuhl in den Raum mit einer weiteren Person darauf gefesselt. Sie trug einen Sack über dem Kopf, aber ich erkannte die Jacke in der selben Sekunde, in welcher Fletcher den Sack vom Kopf zog und mir Astrids' geknebeltes und geschundenes Gesicht offenbarte. Ich erschrak und mir wurde klar, dass Fletcher mein Handy hatte. Er musste sie damit kontaktiert und hergelockt haben. In ihren weit offenen blauen Augen sah man die pure Angst und das blanke Entsetzen. Ihr liefen ebenfalls die Tränen über die Wangen. Fletcher schlich währenddessen um uns herum und schien das Schauspiel unserer Angst voll auszukosten. Astrid schien wie ich seinen direkten Anblick zu meiden, aber dennoch musste ich die starken Würgereize unterdrücken. "Ich habe euren Freunden geschrieben, dass ihr krank geschrieben seid und euren Eltern, dass ihr beieinander übernachtet. Also haben wir genug Zeit für uns." ''Er kam näher an mich heran und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: ''"Euch wird erstmal keiner suchen und auch keiner finden". Fletcher stand auf und holte eine Münze hervor und warf sie hoch, fing sie auf und grinste.'' "Dann werde ich also mit dir anfangen Astrid, aber keine Sorge! Bei dir wird es wahrscheinlich schneller gehen."'' Er verschwand kurz aus unserem Sichtfeld und kam kurz darauf mit einem Lappen und einem Eimer Wasser wieder und ohne Vorwarnung drückte er den Lappen auf Astrids' Gesicht. Dann hob er den Wassereimer an und begann langsam das Wasser auf den Lappen laufen zulassen. Ich kannte das aus Filmen und Serien... Waterboarding. Astrid begann sich schon nach wenigen Sekunden zu winden und sie schien sichtbar Atemprobleme zu haben. "LASS SIE IN RUHE DU SCHWEIN!" brüllte ich aus purer Verzweiflung. Fletcher, welcher fasziniert von den Qualen meiner besten Freundin war, wurde plötzlich aus seinem Traum gezogen und starrte mich fassungslos an. "Du kannst einfach nicht deine Fresse halten was? Du KANNST einfach nicht auf jemanden hören! ...Und ich will jetzt nicht von sowas gestört werden." ''Er ließ den Eimer fallen und während Astrid hustend nach Luft schnappte, machte Fletcher einen Satz auf mich zu, sah mich kurz an, begann zu grinsen und.. mit einer schnellen Bewegung biss er mir ein Stück von meinem Ohr ab. Ich schrie auf, der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich. Meine Finger verloren sofort wieder das Gefühl und während das kochend warme Blut meinen Hals herunter lief, über meine eiskalte Haut... konnte ich einfach nicht aufhören vor Schmerz zu schreien. Fletcher lief das Blut aus dem Mund, mein Blut. Er spuckte das Stück aus meinem linken Ohr einfach weg und ignorierte mein Geschrei. ''"Jetzt muss ich erstmal den Geschmack los werden." sagte Fletcher fast schon gelangweilt und holte ein Glas aus der Dunkelheit und setzte zum trinken an. "Oh ich Dummerchen! Ladies first!" Er packte Astrids' Kiefer und kippte ihr die gesamte Flüssigkeit in den Rachen. Durch meine Augen konnte ich alles nur sehr unscharf zu erkennen, da mein Schmerz alles überlagerte. Astrid begann zu glucksen.. dann zu röcheln, zu husten, sich zu winden, sie wollte schreien und begann langsam zu erschlaffen. "Schmeckt es dir nicht? Sind eigentlich nur ein paar Geschmackssorten wie Zitrone und so beigemischt, aber hauptsächlich besteht der Drink aus Salzsäure." Fletcher sah mir erneut in die Augen. '' "Du hast mich Freak genannt.. so sieht also ein Freak aus ja??"'' er zeigte auf sein verunstaltetes Gesicht. "Dann mach ich sie doch zu einen von meines Gleichen" Er lächelte und zückte ein Rasiermesser. Die Kälte, der Schmerz, die Gefühle, das Schreien meines Körpers.. es war zu viel. Auf einmal war es ganz still. Meine Sicht verschwamm noch mehr. Ich sah zwar noch wie sich Fletcher mit dem Messer über Astrid beugte und zu schneiden begann während Astrid nur noch leicht zuckte...meine Augen fielen zu.. später ... Ich war schon seit einer Weile wieder bei Bewusstsein. Astrids' Körper saß immer noch auf dem Stuhl. Ich konnte sie nicht ansehen, aber sie war auch bereits vor Stunden gegangen. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich keinen Millimeter mehr. Fletcher hatte mir in der Zwischenzeit einige Fingernägel herausgerissen und mir diverse Wörter in den Rücken geritzt. Der Schmerz brannte unaufhörlich. Ich wusste nicht mehr ob es Tag oder Nacht war... es hatte alles an Bedeutung verloren... "Wo ist den mein Liebling?" ''hallte es durch den Flur in den Operationssaal. Fletchers' Stimme schnitt bereits schärfer und schmerzvoller als seine Skalpelle. Als er den Raum betrat, wich jeder Lebenswillen aus meinem Körper. Er hielt etwas graues, kleines in der der rechten Hand. ''"Wir machen jetzt noch ein kleines Experiment.. Du wirst das hier schlucken, wir warten drei Minuten bis dein Körper die Schale verdaut hat und dann kotzt du deine Überraschung aus!" Er stopfte mir das pelzige etwas in meinem Mund. Ich schluckte es ohne Widerworte.. es hatte ja sowieso kein Sinn. Es schmeckte scheußlich.. wie etwas schimmliges. Fletcher schaute kurz auf eine Uhr und nach drei Minuten öffnete er meine Halsbinde und kippte er mir ein Paar Tropfen Brechmittel hinterher. Ich übergab mich vornüber, aber etwas stimmte nicht.. Ich spürte etwas seltsames im Hals. Als ich auf mein Erbrochendes blickte sah ich, was es war. Im meinen Essensresten krochen dutzende kleine schwarze Spinnen. Dieser Schock zwang mich erneut zum brechen und wieder kamen dutzende Spinnen heraus. Während ich versuchte nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen lachte Fletcher schallend. Er öffnete meine Fesseln und warf meinen schlafen Körper zu Boden. Dann begann er mit einem Brecheisen auf mich einzuschlagen... lachend. Ich spürte nur noch abwesend, wie meine Rippen bei jedem Schlag zerbarsten... Rippe um Rippe... Es lebte in mir nur noch ein Gedanke: Ich werde hier sterben. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen... 1 Tag später ... ---- Polizeibericht 1. November 2019--- Ein Spaziergänger (siehe Zeugenakte #472BL) hat am frühen Morgen des ersten Novembers Schreie aus dem seit 2006 geschlossenen Krankenhaus "Hälsa" vernommen und umgehend die Behörden informiert. Als vier Beamte wenige Minuten später eintrafen wurde die Anlage untersucht und man fand die zwei, seit dem 30. Oktober als vermisst gemeldeten Schüler Leon K. und Astrid N. Für beide kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Sie waren offenbar tagelang schwer gefoltert wurden. (Siehe 12-seitigen Laborbericht 1F-36B) Nach dem Täter wird mit einem Großaufgebot gesucht, hierbei handelt es sich um Fletcher Osborn, einem Schulkameraden der beiden Opfer. ''Autor: eCipher '' Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit